H y G
by Once L
Summary: 1/14. - Viñetas para Retos a la Carta sobre Hibari & Gokudera. - SAN VALENTÍN. .Shonen Ai.


**Titulo:** Odiando San Valentín.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya & Gokudera Hayato.

**Género: **Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Para:** Retos a la Carta (LJ). **Tabla:** De los Enamorados. **Tema:** 14. San Valentín.

**Resumen:** Hibari también odiaba San Valentín, y su motivo tenía que ver con cierto herbívoro rebelde.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _pertenece a _Amano Akira._

**30/05/12.**

Hibari está enojado.

Lleva todo el día de pésimo humor, mordiendo hasta la muerte a cuanto herbívoro que se le ponga enfrente y lo haga enojar más.

Odia ese día. Odia esa situación y sobre todo, odia San Valentín.

Lo hace, porque los herbívoros (herbívoras, sexo femenino en este caso) se vuelven locas, y se emocionan, y hacen demasiado ruido con sus gritos y lloriqueos y se amontonan con más herbívoras para darse valor, aliento o sabrá que cosas más, y así poder darle su regalo de San Valentín al herbívoro que les gusta y el amontonamiento y gritería crecen luego de hacer esto.

Es claro que a él no le gustan las multitudes, el desorden, los gritos y que rompan las reglas de su amada escuela y todo eso pasa precisamente en ese día, el 14 de Febrero, eh ahí el motivo por lo que odia este día.

Pero todo esto, curiosamente no es el motivo principal por el que está tan enojado sino es algo más… algo, que ya no soporta ni tolera, y que en cualquier momento va a liberar del mismo modo que su caja animal (sí, a Roll) porque lo lleva escuchando o viendo todo el día y no le gusta.

Es molesto.

Y no puede tolerarlo más.

- ¡Ah, Gokudera-kun!

Y hablando de…

Dirige su vista hacia el otro lado del pasillo, hacia las escaleras, que es de donde proviene la mención de este nombre por lo que va hacia allá.

- ¡Acepta este presente, por favor!

- ¡El mío, también!

- ¡Y el mío!

- ¡Cállense! -la Tormenta se detiene en el segundo piso y voltea a verlas, enojado.- ¡Les dije que me dejaran en paz! ¡No quiero nada de ustedes!

Gokudera les grita, y las mira feo pero ni así se dan por vencidas y lo dejan en paz; siguen persiguiéndolo y queriendo que acepte sus presentes o saber su respuesta en ese mismo instante a si quiere ser el novio de alguna de ellas a lo que él responde de inmediato con un contundente y serio: _"¡No!"._

Pero ni así entienden, y siguen emocionándose y gritándole y persiguiéndolo a dónde quiere que vaya sin darle un respiro.

Aquello lo está hartando realmente.

- ¡Ah, es tan lindo!

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

- ¡Sé mi novio, por favor!

Esta última frase es la gota que derramó el vaso, pues Hibari se aparece ante ellas con un aura amenazante que las hace retroceder y mirarlo asustadas.

- ¿H-Hibari-san?

- N-No estábamos…

Su mano en una de sus tonfas en suficiente para que ellas entiendan que se tienen que ir de inmediato o de lo contrario las _"morderá hasta la muerte"_ así, literal, por lo que lo hacen; desaparecen en cuestión de segundos de su vista.

Pero no es suficiente.

Kyoya sigue igual de enojado o puede que un poco más.

- ¿Hibari?

Y ni siquiera cuando el herbívoro rebelde le habla (y es que lo nota extraño, enojado) o cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de él lo tranquiliza; todo lo contrario, se altera un poco más. Porque lo sabe, porque aquello…

_"Es su culpa"._

Es todo lo que pasa por su mente, diciéndole en cambio un escueto:

- A mi oficina, herbívoro.

Dándose la vuelta para ir ahí e ignorando su _"¿Qué?"_ y su siguiente _"¡Espera, Hibari! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"_ pero siguiéndolo igual para averiguarlo.

**.::.**

Cuando llegan ahí y cierra la puerta tras Gokudera Hayato, de un movimiento lo acorrala contra ésta y permanece muy cerca de su persona y de su cuerpo; de su rostro... pero sobre todo, de su boca. Lo mira fijamente y casi se ve reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

Su malhumor y molestia disminuye un poco al tenerlo enfrente, en su oficina y sólo para él.

- Estoy harto y molesto, herbívoro. Odio San Valentín.

A Gokudera le cuesta largos segundos procesar y entender sus palabras pero al final lo hace. Y es que la repentina acción de Hibari (acorralarlo contra la puerta) para ahora tenerlo y sentirlo tan cerca, para ver con claridad sus ojos azules lo descoloca un poco. Aquello es inevitable.

- … ¿Sí? –trata de ganar un poco de espacio personal porque se siente ligeramente nervioso pero no lo consigue del todo, el prefecto no se mueve ni un centímetro de su persona.- ¡Pues ya somos dos!

A él tampoco le gusta ese día, ni ser asediado por todas esas mujeres locas. Es lo peor que le puede pasar en San Valentín.

Hibari se acerca un poco más.

- ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más odio de este día, herbívoro?

- ¡No, no lo sé! -y lo piensa un par de segundos, frunciendo el ceño al hacerse una vaga idea. Es Hibari Kyoya ante todo.- ¿Qué perturben la tranquilidad y calma de tu querida escuela? -aventura, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata de su parte.

- No. –entrecierra sus ojos, esbozando una media sonrisa cuando lo vuelve a ver.

Si Gokudera Hayato no lo sabe, entonces se lo va a decir. Después de todo, por eso es que está tan molesto y enfadado, tan frustrado.

Eso hace, se lo dice.

- Lo que más odio de este día es que todas esas herbívoras anden tras _mi_ herbívoro. Es molesto y desesperante. –confiesa, afilando ligeramente su mirada al recordar cómo es que lo persiguen, lo llaman, y quieren que acepte sus estúpidos chocolates, cartas y sentimientos.

Claro que el herbívoro rebelde es suyo. Le pertenece desde hace un tiempo, no mucho, pero ninguna de esas herbívoras u otro estudiante de Namimori lo sabe (intuye que el bebé sí, y quizá Sawada Tsunayoshi) y he ahí el motivo por lo que ellas siguen insistiendo y acosando a su herbívoro a la menor oportunidad.

Gokudera reacciona entonces, chasqueando su lengua y mirándolo enfadado.

¿Lo está culpando? ¿Es eso?

- ¡Sabes que no es mi culpa! ¡Ninguna de ellas me gusta y jamás les he dado ningún motivo para que piensen lo contrario! ¡Rayos! -se enoja un poco más.- ¡Ellas son tan molestas y odiosas que... quisiera hacerlas volar con mi dinamita!

Hibari también, constantemente quiere morderlas hasta la muerte por tratar de robarle lo que es suyo pero al final se controla o al menos cuenta hasta diez, funcionando hasta ahora. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más?

- Hn. -suspira, ocurriéndosele una idea. Las clases aún no terminan y por ende, San Valentín tampoco. Las herbívoras no se darán por vencidas tan fácilmente, y mucho menos otro año consecutivo.- Tal vez debería de morderte a ti.

- ¿A mí? ¡Y a mí cómo por qué, idiota! ¡Te digo que no es mi culpa! ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

La sonrisa del prefecto se ensancha un poco más al invadir de nuevo su espacio personal y colar una de sus piernas entre las otras. Sus brazos, se encargan de inmovilizarlo para luego situarse en su cintura.

- ¿Hibari?

- Te morderé hasta la muerte para que entiendan que eres mío.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué mierda es...! ¡Ah! -un quejido escapa de sus labios al sentir así, literal, cómo Hibari lo muerde en el cuello y no se aparta de esa zona. Su lengua, lame ese lugar repetidas veces para limpiar su sangre.- ¡Bastardo! ¿Me acabas de morder?

Lo aparta, encarándolo molesto por su acción.

- Te dije que te iba a morder.

- ¡Es que estás loco! –le grita, apartándolo más y queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada.- ¡Tú, maldito sádico! ¿Quién diablos te crees?

La respuesta es obvia, por lo que le dice en cambio.

- Si te dejo marcas entenderán que ya tienes a alguien; que me tienes a mí, herbívoro.

- ¿Hah? ¡Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo! ¿Cómo diablos van a pensar que esto me lo hiciste tú?

- ¿Quién más que yo, muerde a los herbívoros hasta la muerte? -y sonríe burlón.

- ¡Tú, maldito...!

A Gokudera le da un tic en su ceja izquierda porque aquello es ridículo, estúpido, y no va a dejar que Hibari lo muerda y lo marque de esa forma como suyo. Lleva su mano a su cinturón para sacar su dinamita, lo va a hacer estallar ahí mismo, en su oficina y en ese preciso momento al ocurrirsele semejante estupidez.

- ¡Te mandaré a volar, bastardo!

Al ver su reacción, Hibari sonríe otro tanto. Saca entonces sus tonfas, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Si su herbívoro tiene esa intención, si quiere ponerle las cosas difíciles acepta con interés su desafío. No se le olvida que el mejor sexo que tienen siempre es cuando los dos pelean. Además, de que no va a renunciar a su idea, a marcarlo como suyo de esa forma.

Ya es tiempo que esas molestas y escandalosas herbívoras (y uno que otro herbívoro, también) se den cuenta de que es suyo.

- Ya lo veremos, Gokudera Hayato... -y sonríe un poco más, sacándolo más de quicio.

- ¡Maldito!

Los dos se miran fijamente, leyendo los mínimos movimientos e intenciones del otro. Esto va a ir para largo y será intenso y pasional a partir de cierto punto.

Que tengan una relación y salgan, no significa que ya no peleen, que discutan, y de vez en cuando traten de matarse cuando sus caracteres u opiniones chocan como en este momento.

Su relación es así. Sus personalidades jamás cambiarán pero sus sentimientos por el otro (porque los tienen) sí; aumentarán al igual que su grado de posesión por el otro haciendo peculiar su relación. Son Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera Hayato después de todo, y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará.

**.-. -.- .-.**

* * *

Bueno, tendré un montón de Tablas por hacer pero como no tengo ninguna de Hibari & Gokudera, me he tomado ésta para estar en igualdad con otra que me he tomado al mismo tiempo y así Hibari no se enoje conmigo, se ponga celoso o me muerda hasta la muerte por la pareja que elegí xD

Curiosamente esta es la "_Tabla de los Enamorados"_ (de Retos a la Carta) teniendo temas muy románticos y dulces, siendo ese precisamente mi reto; escribir esta tabla pero al estilo 1859 y sin caer en tanto amor dulzón; espero poder hacerlo.

Pese a eso, he elegido un nombre muy propicio para el fic y la tabla como ya vieron, _"H y G";_ después de todo, ¿quién no ha escrito al menos una vez en su vida en alguna libreta o superficie sus propias iniciales y las de la persona que les gusta? Ahora me entienden ;)

Esta vez, los temas sí estarán relacionados unos con otros aunque no de una forma cronológica o en particular; esta viñeta por ejemplo está escrita algunas semanas o meses después de que ambos salen, y la siguiente, puede ser cómo es que iniciaron su relación o algún otro detalle antes de que esto sucediera.

Pues nada más de momento. Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre; nos vemos, pronto ;)


End file.
